


Mornings

by jam_lord24601



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I should be studying right now, M/M, Mornings, Sleepy Cuddles, or sleeping, victor is a bean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 18:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18762310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jam_lord24601/pseuds/jam_lord24601
Summary: Victor loves his life. And his husband. And his dog.





	Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what time it is anymore.

Victor was not a morning person. He made it his personal goal to stay in bed until at  _least_ 9:00. Usually, Yuuri woke him up at seven on the week days, so when Victor woke up at ten on a Wednesday, he was suspicious. Especially since Yuuri was still in bed with him. 

When Victor opened his eyes, he saw that his head was resting on Yuuri's lab while the other man read a book. Victor hadn't seen Yuuri look so peaceful in a while. The two had been training for the Grand Prix Final, using up all their free time, and their first competition was in four days. (That fact also made Victor suspicious as to why he was still in bed, but he wasn't going to complain about it. He was being given the wonderful gift of more sleep, and the ability to use his husband's leg as a pillow.) Of course the peaceful moment was ruined when Victor felt a tingle in his nose, seconds before he sneezed. 

Maccachin, who'd been laying on the floor, jumped up onto the bed and started licking Victor's face when he'd heard Victor sneeze. 

"Victor?" Yuuri asked. "You up?"

"Yes," Victor answered, tilting his head up to look at Yuuri as he gently pushed Maccachin out of his face. The sun was shinning directly on them, the rays of sun making it look like a halo sat above Yuuri's dark hair. "It's ten in the morning, on a Wednesday... Why didn't you wake me up three hours ago?" Victor asked, confused.

"Did you seriously forget what today is?" Yuuri laughed when Victor raised an eye brow, still trying to get Maccachin to stop licking his face. 

"It's Wednesday..." Victor said, but he was starting to lose his faith in the fact. What if by some miracle, it actually was the weekend? No, it couldn't have been. "Sit, Maccachin!" He added as he pushed the wall of fluff out of his face again. This time, Maccachin laid down, resting his head on top of Victor's stomach. 

"It's your birthday, love." 

"Oh." He felt stupid now. How had he forgotten his own birthday? "I guess I've been so busy training, I forgot."

"It's okay," Yuuri laughed, bending down to kiss Victor's forehead. "I remembered." 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please review!


End file.
